Darkness
by xXCatieKaramukixX
Summary: After getting off the Black Comet, Blade and Shadow frequently get into fights about how they are wanting to live their lives. Mephiles is suspiciously quiet though through the whole thing and Arthur notices his inactive ways. Arthur becomes more vigil around Blade for there is something about Mephiles that makes him and Blade uncomfortable.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: The Noise and Shadow_**

Blade screamed for Arthur loudly though it was mute from the blood piercing sound Black Doom let out. Her body shook as her body old herself it was overloading. Black, liquid silk poured from her ears slowly onto the sides of her face. Arthur's cybernetics sensed the unsavory music and turned his ears down, it wasn't deafness but it'd be harder to hear until the painful sound dissipated, he didn't react as his ears had lowered his hearing ability to protect itself he glared at Black Doom during the entire event.

Blade shook when it ended. Her body fell on the rocky floor hard with a _clunk_. Shadow on the other hand just bowed down before Black Doom. It was as if the noise had affected Shadow to make Shadow do as Doom wanted. It somehow had not affected Blade tough for she only fell on the floor after the noise cleared and she stayed there looking like the body outline one would normally see on a CSI show. Mephiles had disappeared somewhere as Doom just sat up there on his golden throne like the push over he was.

Arthur kneeled by Blade to check on her, his hearing returning to normal as he drew a gun from within his jacket. He told himself he was going to kill Black doom if Blade had been hurt. The white desert hedgehog then turned the android Maned Wolf over to get a better look, placing two fingers by her neck to check for a pulse. She was breathing. Barely.

Her pulse was slow as she looked at the sky when turned over and her body whirred softly as her body gently moved in a slow manner just to breathe. Her ears twitched and had small amounts of blood on them as her eyes flickered to him. Her body ached and she couldn't hear anything at first but slowly regained her hearing while her body told herself she was severely damaged on her inner ears.

"I'm going to get you out of here...Wherever here is..." Arthur told her quietly and then looked around slowly before he glared at Black Doom, pointing the pistol at him. "Where is the exit?"

Anger was all that could be heard behind the words Arthur spoke. Blade heard him speak this way to her father and wondered if it was shown because he cared or if it annoyed him how much she got hurt within twenty four hours. Blade's head swung to the opposite side of the room where Shadow was and saw him kneeling before Black Doom. Mephiles was also gone. This scared her. Mephiles would not just leave the scene, would he?

"There is none till I say so..." Doom said back as soon as Arthur finished.

Blade slowly arose onto her feet. She knew something was wrong with her older brother, Shadow. She took a moment before walking over to him step by small step.

"S-Shadow...?" She said before Shadow looked to her and stood.

"This is he. Project Shadow given strict specific orders to keep you safe and teach you Father's ways."

Blade stumbled back as her eyes widened. She knew something was definitely wrong with her brother just by how he started to reply to her. She looked at Doom and he nodded at her like he knew her thoughts. Arthur watched them and cocked his gun.

"What did you do Doom?" Arthur asked as his eyes narrowed as the free hand was firmly curled into a white-knuckled fist.

"The noise makes all of my people obedient..." Doom replied. "But that does not matter. You may all leave and have your fun on the pathetic rock..."

Doom made no indication of how they left but suddenly all three of them were back in the underground gun warehouse and Blade and Shadow still stared at one another Blade knew what Doom had done to Shadow. It wasn't good for any of them either though, Arthur had not realized it. Shadow had plans to help them all eventually.

"Doom made Shadow obedient...this is not good. Not good at all." Blade spoke outloud and held her head. "How am I supposed to get rid of Father now...Shadow hasn't even told me his plan now I can't even ask him." Blade muttered.

"Blade I need you to explain to me what happened, I've obviously missed something and I'm getting mighty tired of being left in the dark." Arthur said looking at her sternly "After that, tell me what you want to do about this?" he added, placing a hand on her shoulder as he glanced at Shadow.

"Doom wanted me there to witness...this." She said looking to Shadow. "He told me offhand in little play on words he was going to do this but not how. I thought he was going to be wrong but obviously, joke is on me. Shadow did not want you to know but he was only with Mephiles to get rid of Black Doom. That is why when you came down to check on me and we were on the floor he glared at you. He does not like you at all because you are nosey. He doesn't get it that you need to be nosey to protect me and that is why I try and stay on neuteral ground. With this though, it just makes things harder. How am I going to get him back to himself if Black Doom controls all his actions?" She said in a whisper so Shadow would not hear her. It had given her slight comfort that Arthur was there and she wasn't alone but the stress kept her on edge she was so tense.

"Order be damned there are bigger powers here at work, keeping you locked up in some safe house isn't a matter now, I'll do what I can to help, first things first, I'll check the Order data base to see if there is any artifacts that can help with this...Brain washing he's gone through, believe it or not The Order is in possession of several Black arms artifacts." he placed a hand on her shoulder before speaking to her and smiled reassuringly at her before he turned to go to the computer.

"While you do that I will see if I can snap him out of it with any memory data Black Doom is pushing back. I am sure M-A-R-I-A will ring a bell." She said and walked to Shadow. Blade spelled Maria out so Black Doom would not catch on so fast as she was thinking.

Now it was Blade's time to show Black Doom and Shadow she was not just some stolen scrap metal. She WOULD get her brother beck to his senses. She walked to him slowly to the other side of the room. She breathed out before opening her mouth.

"Hey Shadow. You alright? That ungodly noise seemed to make things tense."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Resurrecting Memories_**

"Hello sister Blade, yes it was quite dramatic." Shadow said back in a mono-toned voice like the white wolf Ledge.

"So what does Father want you to do?" Blade continued.

"Father wants me to protect you and teach you how to fight."

"I see. Like Maria did for you. Makes sense."

"Maria...?"

"Yes. Do you not remember? She was a human who lived with you and Gerald Robotnik on the A.R.K.. She watched over you a lot and one day when the government came to shut you down like a machine, Maria led you to the escape pods. You got in one and she stayed out. A soldier came and told her to step down. She didn't though and pulled the lever. She was then shot and died shortly after you two making a promise. Do you remember what it is?" Blade said as if she was just making casual conversation with Shadow.

She knew what she was doing. Bringing up the past and maybe use some tricks here and there so she would slowly but surely get the real Shadow to come back. Shadow looked at her with one ear down as Arthur's searching the data base forced a window to open on the screen that showed the face of his boss, a tan fox with a scar down her right eye effectively forcing her to wear an eye patch over that eye.

"What is your intentions Arthur?" the tan fox asked in a hard British accent.

"Forgive me Lady Serice, events are forcing my hand to ensure that Blade is mentally stable for when she is to testify, to do that I must look into helping her brother." he said as the fox stared hard at him, he didn't flinched under her gaze but most would cower underneath that look.

"So be it, do what you deem necessary to complete the mission, let us know what you need." Lady Serice said before breaking the connection.

Arthur continued his search before finding what he was looking for "There...An artifact that seems to have mind controlling properties located on. The flying fortress' the black arms used, the temples in fact." Arthur muttered.

Shadow then held his head as if in pain thrashing it from side to side in pain. Blade knew it would hurt him but she had to start somewhere. She then acted well by holding him up and whispering sorry in a regretful tone. Shadow hugged onto her tightly as Blade heard his gloves ripping from behind her. There were ten sharp pains that were like yearly medical shots that slowly dragged downwards on her back seeping deeper into her artificial skin.

"SHADOW!" Blade cried out interrupting Arthur during his business.

Arthur saw what happened, he figured it to be a side affect of the control, he made his way over to Blade, picking up a med kit as he went and wordlessly parted the slits in her cloths to get a look at the injuried

"You have open gashes, I need you to remove your shirt, I promise not to look, just keep your back to me." Arthur said as he wasn't in the mood for lewd thoughts or protest, he was given the task of protecting this girl and protect her he intended to do.

She was tense as Shadow held his head on her shoulder.

"Are you still obeying Father." Blade continued.

"Yes." Shadow replied

"That hurts...besides you just clawed me..."

She knew what she was doing though at the time it probably made no sense to Arthur.

"I...hurt...you...?" He said in a confused way

"yes..."

"Fix me...I don't want to hurt you..."

"Then rebel..."

"I can't"

"TAKE OFF THE RINGS!" Mephiles shouted before revealing himself from their still houses.

"What Mephiles said..." Blade replied.

Shadow did so and one by one the golden bracelets hit the floor. Silence. Blade picked up the golden zeros before a red aura went around Shadow. She didn't flinch at all when he reshowed himself having sharper teeth and red tears.

"So confused...Blade...Father...Maria..."

Blade only left her arms open after that in silence. Shadow came to her and hugged her back silently.

"Blade..." Shadow whispered as Arthur made sure Shadow did not touch her wounds as he continued to tend them.

"...Yes...?" She replied in a whisper.

"Meet me at the safe house tomorrow." Shadow replied.

Blade's plan worked obviously to her. Mephiles came out from Shadow on her other shoulder.

"No promises my dear on if I am there or not.~" Mephiles told her in a hiss as He hugged her too to try and see her get moody.

Blade's eye twitched as she bit her tongue hard not to reply. Mephiles made that annoying smug look on his face. Arthur placed bandages over her wounds and looked to Mephiles who hugged Blade too with the smug look.

"Where the hell did you come from Mephistopheles?" he asked crossing his arms as he looked at the goo hedgehog.

"Her ass." Mephiles said back.

Arthur was not amused by Mephiles' humor. Shadow and Mephiles then left Arthur and Blade in a flash of light. Blade sighed lightly and her ears lowered.

"I hate my family...they always make me feel like the outcast..."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: The Ride_**

"I'm sorry Blade, I wish there was something I could do to help, from the sounds of it though your brother is broken from your fathers hold, though he doesn't seem to be free of Mephistopheles..." he hugged her hesitantly from behind "I'm sorry I don't have advice to give, I never really had a family to call my own." he added.

She didn't want to hear more sad stories when she was already at a small low. She was thinking more about what Mephiles said and how he was acting around her. It bothered her how he hurt her and suddenly acted like it never happened. She turned around and hugged back putting her head to his chest lightly.

"I don't even know why I bother trying if it blows up in my face. I really wish I wasn't even created at all. Look how much I have done and its only been two days." She spoke with a sigh.

Arthur nods slowly "What do you want to do?" he asked her as his hands moved up and down her back slowly, bewaring the bandaged wounds as he hugged her warmly.

"Run Away...from Shadow and Black Doom..." She said back closing her eyes and her tail swayed slowly.

"That I can promise. Come, you'll need new clothes after the damage done to them." he said as he broke the embrace albeit with more hesitation before he made his way down the aisles that had different articles of clothing. "You'll have to find your size though." he said as he went through, finding himself a brown leather jacket and shirt with jeans and boots.

It fit him well as he made his way into a dressing room and changed himself before he returned, picking up several empty duffel bags and began to fill them with extra clothing, weapons and black jackets and ammunition. She looked up at the clothing and pulled down a black tee with jeans and boots that stopped right before the knee. She quickly went into the other room and changed. She came out and put a belt on because size zero apparently was too big even for her.

"I seriously wonder why I was made so intolerably thin..." The boots hid under the jeans which were made to make someone tall appear slightly shorter by going out at the bottom.

She pulled a purple jacket and put it on so it would not be so noticeable how small she was and she hoped it made her look healthy to someone who would have never seen her before.

"You should really eat something, if just to put some meat on your bones." he said as he made his way to the computer, checking his work bank account he saw that The Order had placed a large amount of funds for him to use as he saw fit, albeit his personal bank account help much more but he was figuratively "on the job".

"Eating won't help. I am mechanical not mortal eating will just sit in my system till further notice. I can't digest only can I consume." She said back and waited for Arthur to turn and look for cars.

he then proceeded to check which vehicles were in stock in this secret armory, finding several different vehicles available, he decided to make do with a silver SUV as it could hold the duffel bags, be used for them to sleep in and was efficient with fuel meaning they didn't have to make too many stops. Arthur intended to leave the city, most likely they'd be on open road and country side for a while as they fled Doom, Shadow, and Government. He hired the car out and made his way to a tunnel that led on for some time, mostly likely passing beneath the streets far above to a warehouse across from the apartment complex, turning on the lights in the new room, large enough to be a warehouse itself, the entire room was filled with all kinds of different cars, a black machine that looked like a mail chute produced the keys to the SUV which he went to search for while he awaited Blade to catch up.

She quickly pulled down a pistol for herself and one that was identical slipping them into her pants in the back and hiding both with the "large" jacket. She then fled and caught up with Arthur to see the silver SUV.

"Are all cars here silver and black?..." She said weakly looking at other cars as well near the silver SUV.

"Not really." he said gesturing towards a yellow hummer, a red sports car, a green family sedan and a golden SUV of the same make as the one in front of them. "We just prefer Silver and Black because it's inconspicuous and won't be seen so easily in a crowd of cars."

He stepped into the car and awaiting Blade to join him before he'd turn the car on. She got in after him and curled up onto the seat. She closed her eyes and was trying to sleep out the ride since she hasn't slept yet. Her tail then curled up around her waist and sat in her lap as her body hummed softly. Arthur glanced at her before he turned the car on properly, the ignition of the car signaling a lift to raise the car up, the roof opening up as they were raised on this lift back onto surface level inside a warehouse, he drove out onto the street making for the high way that will take them out, having lost the two hedgehogs and the government they were fleeing it was uneventful, even when they left the city, a little surprised that there were no blockades but he didn't say or do anything until they were far out of the city, on a high way leading to nowhere in particular.

She was quiet on the whole ride and once she woke up, they were far into the ride on the never-ending strech of road. She watched outside at the suttle changes in scenary as they got farther and farther away from society. She made no note that she had waken up, she just woke up and watched the trees pass by with the hood over her head. She every so often looked at Arthur through the mirrors on the outside of the car just to see if he noticed she was awake. He glanced at her a few times as he drove, he didn't seem tired even after how long they've been driving, however after an hour passed they slowed to a stop to park at a diner in the forest where they could get some breakfast to eat, parking the car and stepping out he finally said,

"I knew you were awake, anything you want to eat? I'll get it to-go so we can keep on the road." he said looking over at her in the passenger seat.

She shook her head no. She wasn't in the mood to eat at all, of course, she never ate a thing in her life anyhow. She only drank tea before meeting Arthur at the dreaded jail cell a few days back.

"Eating isn't my niche..." She said softly so she would not seem so dead though she looked and felt like it.

"Oh yeah I forgot"

Arthur stepped into the diner, ordering himself a small breakfast before stepping out with a small bag in his hands, making his way back to the car. She stood outside of the car when he got back. She kept her head lowered slightly only enough so that it was hard to tell her facial expression.

"We're about to head off, what's the matter?" he asked her curiously as he approached, removing an english muffin with bacon and egg from the bag and took a bite from it as he looked at her concerned as he walked up to her.

"Something about Mephiles is bothering me. It seems Mephiles is on constant watch over Shadow but he also cats like he wants me to do something. I've had it in my head since before we left and the farther we go the more I worry about what Mephiles might be doing to Shadow behind closed doors." She said putting her head up. "I have ha horrible feeling it might have to do with The Noise as well" She stated.

As she said this Mephiles was doing somethign quite close to what Blade described. The two hedgehogs arrived home and Mephiles quickly held Shadow sown on the floor with his hands. He created more to hold Shadow still while he struggled. With one free hand a dark orb formed and once it was a tad smaller than a basketball, Mephiles flipped his hand over and let the orb sink into Shadow's white chest fluff. Mephiles had the smug grin again and Shadow passed out from obsorbing the orb. Little did Arthur or Blade know though about this happening.

"We can head back but it'll take a while, I'm just doing what you tell me to do" Athur said as he opened the boot of the SUV, taking a seat, resting his back against the duffel bags behind him.

He expected her to sit with him but he didn't make any gestures for her to join him as he ate quietly. She leaned on the edge of the back of the car pulling her hood up not knowing he wanted her to sit by him.

"No. Going back is bad. It will waste time and show vunerability if my theroies are correct thus making it worse. It is better if I keep going farther away." She said even acting a bit like Mephiles with constant hand movements though, she had not noticed she was doing it.

"Alright let's keep going." he said as he finished the muffin and wolfed down the hashbrown before sipping from his soda and walking around to the driver's seat, throwing the paper bag away and taking a seat in the car, placing the soda in the cup holder, he turned the car on and waited for Blade to close the boot and join him.

Blade climbed through the back and into the passanger's seat while closing the trunk. She didn't really care if she looked weird whild doing it she was just too caught up in thoughts to care how she got in again. Arthur drove off, getting back onto the highway once more after that silently. "


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Mephiles' Plan**_

"There's a television that folds from the roof, you can watch movies or see what's in the news if you want" he said looking back at her for a moment before he returned his attention to the road, my his GPS they were heading towards Westopolis and would reach there this time tomorrow.

"Alright." She said. She went to reach for the television when suddenly a voice spoke out from the trunk.

"Lady Blade. My mistress from my Planet has a future message for you." The voice was mono-tones as the white wolf from before popped out before speaking and scared the part of her that was living out of her as she jumped back onto the door hard.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" She said annoyed as the wolf just sat there like nothing was wrong.

Arthur didn't flinch "Couldn't sneak up on me this time, I knew you were there, I just figured Blade knew as well" he looked into the rear view mirror "What message?" he asked as his eyes were stern.

"The thing you are running from is closer than you both think it is. Someone Lady Blade trusts very dearly will turn against her and come for her." The wolf started.

"Shadow..." Blade said trying to put it together."

"Yes. But not willingly. He will be a toy for who wants you gone."

"Mephiles..."

"Yes."

"How?"

"With dark energy. He just put it into Shadow not too long ago and the longer it says the more vulnerable Shadow gets."

"I knew something was wrong when Mephiles attacked me and apologized for it! Dammit!"

Blade held her head in anger. She was mad not only at herself but at Shadow for not listening to what she asked him to do and now both of them were screwed either way. She then lifted her head.

"I am not going back..."

"It appears we'll keep running..." he muttered looking back at the wolf through the rear view mirror before he sighed and kept his eyes ahead at the empty road which only seemed to be populated by trucks and locals of the area.

As they drove, Mephiles took note of how Blade did not come back. Mephiles in turn had pinned Shadow to the wall and took off all his rings. Shadow then released much of his chaotic power as his physical appearance changed. Mephiles sucked all of Shadow's energy till it was gone and disposed of Shadow on the couch. An hour later Ledge took Shadow to the Comet and dropped him there before asking Black Doom What he should do.

Blade looked at Arthur and did a small smile as a chill caught her by surprise and she put her hood back up and her hands in her pockets. The Voices came back to her in soft whispers.

"Blade~" One said loud and clear in her ear.

Her eyes flickered to the side and she watched in slight horror to see a disgusting creature next to her. She kept her mouth shut as to watch herself become susceptible to this illness she has psychologically. What was this madman like thing that was intolerable beyond comparison to any mortal being conscious? Why was it attacking her and where did it come from? It seems she is becoming weak to some unknown force.

"Seems quaint." Blade said stepping out of the SUV.

He nodded to her with a warm smile before he stepped into the reception, renting out a room and receiving the key and making his way out to the room after removing the duffel bag filled with clothes it also contained some toiletries to be used. He could not see the demon like creature next to her with its rows of jagged teeth and blood body with multiple tails made from metal like some experiment gone wrong. It cackled seeing her hide her feelings. It's moth had black blood oozing out of it while its whites of the eye were yellow and blended in all the way growing darker nearing the iris till it was pitch black like a mutated cat. It tongue was a snake hissing between words.

"Look at you. Running away from Mephiles-s-s-s like the little mutant you are." It continued till Arthur's voice broke it from completing another word.

"In case you need a shower."

"Why would I shower if I do not sweat ? Plus it would ruin my entire robotic system if I do so I couldn't even if I wanted to." She said following along and her hands in the air like she was shrugging without moving her shoulders.

She tied to seem like herself and thankfully, Arthur had not cached her drift on the demonic thing next to her. That was the last thing she needed was Arthur to label her psychologically impaired. Arthur rolled her eyes at her comment back though it was true what she stated.

"Fine, I'll take a shower, I doubt with your robotics that you can smell me but I smell me and I smell bad." he said as he entered into the room.

The hotel room was a typical room with two separate beds, both were thankful this wasn't one of the love rooms as they both thought of how awkward it would be if it was. Throwing the duffel bag onto his bed, Arthur opened it to remove a small bag of toiletries before making his way into the bathroom.

"I can smell you just like how I can taste sweat because of my enhanced senses and you taste nasty believe me." Blade huffed.

She would have felt quite awkward if it was only one bed and would do everything in her power not to sleep with him in bed, even if it meant being in the hot SUV.

"Thanks for the kind words..." Arthur said sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur undressed and started to take his shower in the one bathroom. She smiled casually and pretended like she was lifting her skirt to bow.

"You are quite welcome dear." She teased before laughing her ass off on one of the beds.

She was only doing so as a feeble attempt to get the freak, imaginary grotesque creature out of her mind and to seem like she was never this freakish monster she saw herself to be just like her horrid mental demon. When Arthur finished he stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist as he was drying himself with another towel.

"Don't make me flash and blind you now." He said just in retaliation to her teasing with a smirk on his face as he rubbed the towel through his quills.

"Go ahead it isn't like Shadow is fully dressed either love." She smiled back with that smug smile that got others in a fit.

She sat up on the bed and took off the purple jacket then making her shirt tuck in a way so her mid-drift would show again. The lewd thought though did pop into her mind since he brought it up into the conversation and she quickly took it out just like she had for her imaginary "friend".

"Oh but there's one thing you don't know about male Mobians" he said wagging a finger in the air "We only hide what we have, it doesn't mean we don't have it."

He chuckled as he finished drying himself and removed the towel as he began to dress himself back into his previous clothes as they weren't dirty, in his mind.

"I feel sorry you have to be in pain all day then if you do that. You sure it still is able to do its job after being stuck up there for so long." She fell back in laughter again on the bed going into her natural self rather than always being vigilant and biting her tongue.

Or so it seemed to Arthur to be that way.

"Don't you worry it does its job." he said as he finished dressing, leaving the boots off and instead just the socks and lay on the bed with a stretch, "Though you seem to be livening up a little, that's a good sign." he said smiling towards her.

If only he knew...

"No cobwebs or dust bunnies on it sweetheart?" She continued with a giggle like it was all an act before. "I cannot be myself around Shadow or Doom. They always have standards..." She pulled her hair back and off to the left so it sat on her shoulder the lies were accumulating, slowly...

"Why do you want to check?" he asked with a raised eyebrow looking at her, he wanted to see if he could get to her with all she's been saying to him before looking towards her. "Well you can feel free to "let your hair down' around me." he said smiling friendly.

"Ha no thanks I would like to keep my purity as much as of what is left of it. I rather be with you though than Shadow. Shadow and Doom only treat me for what my file says rather than a person like everyone else. It is easier to be running all the time than be there listening to tentacle sex and god only knows what else happens there and on the Comet..." This was true.

"Shh I don't want nightmares." he said holding a finger to his lips to stop her right there "Also if you'd rather keep your purity, then don't go asking about my sex life." he said with a soft chuckle as he relaxed into the bed.

"Why can't I ask questions?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: Answers_**

"As you wish...What questions do you have for me?" Arthur asked as he stared at the roof, giving in to trying to tease the woman.

"Before you were genetically modified," She started watching what words she used so her question would not sound offensive. "Who were you? I mean were you still called by the same name or were you given it? So on and so forth of course but that was an example." She said as her fingers danced on the bed in the beats if music though it was muffled by the comforter and sheets on the mattress itself before she flipped over on her stomach to lie down.

Her hands held up her head being quiet as one of her legs was up in the air as the other hanged off the bed due to her laying horizontally rather than vertically so she wouldn't have to keep moving her head to make eye contact.

He stretched. "I don't remember it so well, except what The Order told me, they said that I came from another world, or dimension rather, the portal that brought me here was something they had been looking out for, though I don't remember it so well. All I remember was being here with my mother and sister. I was always called Arthur, Arthur Hawktalon the second was my name, if I really was from another world, I guess we came here on a holiday, all I remember though is how it ended, my mother dying by the blade of a human soldier, and my sister disappearing in a door of light being dragged by a giant in metal with glowing red eyes...Before I was dragged away by the human soldiers myself. Everything after that was well all I really came to know, my new name being Utah. A code name really as we had Texas, Indiana, Nevada, Colorado and so on." Arthur spoke the names as if the faces that the names belonged to flashed before his eyes, these were people he knew and he felt as if he was speaking the names of ghosts rather than states.

She could see it in his eyes that whomever these people were and their faces really had never left his mind. She assumed also that the humans called certain parts of the world by these rather unusual code names given out since her data base told of the continent Mobius was on held states called by these names as well. She never asked why but she never understood why Mobians and Humans had different names for places making everything much more difficult for others.

"So you are the only one left out of all of those men? Must be either witty or luck it seems. Why did you come to this agency if it won't tell you everything you want to know or more over assign you to a android to watch over?"

"Not just men, woman as well but yes I was lucky enough to escape, I wandered aimlessly for a while, eventually opening my own business "Section 8" where I was more or less a jack of trades. From guarding a senators daughter to and from primary school for a few weeks, to driving a rich party boy around in his limo to even being a butler for a few months."  
He chuckles softly before he continued.

"Then I was approached by The Order more properly by my boss, she's British I know that much and I'm pretty sure she has close connections to the throne and the queen." Pause."Also that is all they really knew about me, this portal opens so rarely that the last time it opened before that was during the cold war, even evidence shows that there were portals opening up during the time of the Romans, Greeks, biblical times, they believe my people were mistaken for gods and angels. Either way portals open at random times and random places, it could open at the bottom of the ocean, on the top of a mountain." he shrugged.

Obviously Blade needed to learn the planet's history to figure out when these portals came around. Biblical times was what really threw her off. That was not the important part though at the moment. She just wanted background information of Arthur for her own benefits since he already had a jack-load of her own.

"Who knows when I can return home?" he muttered before looking at her "The reason why I'm protecting you, why The Order is protecting you is because Black Doom and G.U.N. want you, G.U.N. has failed in its attempt to be "protectors of the world" and has shown it to be arrogant, ignorant and corrupt, and anything Black Doom wants, Black Doom doesn't get." he said crossing his arms.

Blade knew Shadow has his connections to G.U.N.. She tried not to make a face as the demon of her mind towered over her and breathed down her neck. It drooled gooey liquid that appeared to be like plasma more than anything. She continued on with the conversation though like she was going insane.

"The government has always been corrupted. I hate the fact that I was made from the Mobians who never even had a breath of fresh air, yet, here I lie in woe to be things I never can be. Father wants me to destroy, Shadow wants me to be goodie too shoes, and I just want to be left the hell alone and just be a basic loner because all I will eventually do is destroy and kill anything within a hundred mile radius.. I can't deprogram myself without killing myself in the process either leaving me to some point of being a lonely, corrupt computer scrap metal."

"Then do that exactly, we're running from them aren't we? This is what you want, and I won't leave you alone until the Order is done with you, but I won't get so much in the way I'll want you to change, I only ask you refrain from drawing attention to us if you don't want to be a goody two shoes." he said with a smirk on his face.

"It is not that simple. Black Doom programmed me differently than Shadow so I couldn't rebel. That is why I can only run until I find a way to break free from Doom. So unless you do magic, I cannot do anything. Personally killing is not in my best interest either. Bringing down the government is a much sweeter victory than one kill streak." She said getting up and just walked around as she spoke.

She stood up as Doom again came into her mind and caused internal pain as he yelled at her.

"You little blonde pain in the ass! Look at all the shit you are doing! Mephiles almost killed Shadow and there you sit being all goo-goo-eyed at a mortal! Why did I even bother creating you if you are going to be so worthless and not even do as I ask?!"

"FUCK OFF DOOM! I AM MY OWN PERSON!"

None of this was heard outside of her mind and Arthur just spoke to her as she walked around the small sections of the rooms in the hotel.

"Well I don't know if I can do magic, though it seems my people were proficient in it, and The Order does delve into magic, we can see what they can dig up." he drew his red bladed knife from within his jacket "This is what I mean though that my people were proficient in magic." as he said this the knife was bathed in light as it grew in length and size to form a proper long sword when it reached the right length, the handle changing with it, passing a hand over the blade itself caused the scabbard to form around it "I'm not doing the magic though, the sword is." he said as he finished forming the scabbard around the sword, placing it on the bed next to him.

She held her head on either sides of her temples. "Something went wrong. Shadow is hurt. Mephiles took his energy after removing Shadow's rings causing even emergency energy to be drained. Shadow is barely alive. I am not able to stop Mephiles on my own though. I can't fight yet. My energy levels are too low and Doom won't give me what I need to defeat Mephiles. DAMMIT!" She said continuing to pace around quickly all over the small room.

She of course learned this from Doom as Doom kept going on his little bitch rant. She blocked him out of her hearing and Doom seemed to not notice from anger as she looked to Arthur.

"Even if we turned around now, we may not reach him until two days later, I'd help I'm a capable fighter though you've never really seen me in action. But even if we left now we'd be too late for anything, do you want to keep running or should we turn back now?" he asked her as he sat up with the sword sitting on his lap.

"I am not concerned about Shadow I am concerned because Mephiles' next target will be me!" She said lifting her head. "I am the next greatest power source Mephiles can get to and he is as fast as Shadow who can get here within a few hours god only knows how much time we have to move!"

Arthur got up, packing their things back into the duffel bag hurriedly. "Going by car if he's as fast as Shadow won't help us, I'm going to activate a beacon to get a C-17 to come pick us up" he said as he opened the door and stepped out "Be quick we don't have time" he said as he made his way down the stairs towards the car, the sword strapped to his waist. She ran down the stairway and dashed outside to where the car was and threw herself onto the roof to see farther down the road hurriedly and cut her forearm and said nothing hiding it with the jacket. She wanted to watch out for Mephiles for it as getting dark outside and when it is night, God only knows how long they had before Mephiles found her.

Blade knew this constant childish game of tag was getting on Arthur's nerves but she couldn't help what others tried to do. She could only run or try and fight like an idiot. Arthur glanced at her and narrowed his eyes as he pressed what looked like a detonator but it started blinking. He then placed in his pocket as he got in the car preparing to drive as he knocked on the roof to tell her to get into the car. She jumped down and got in the car still looking out for Mephiles since it was getting dark. Mephiles could only travel faster in the dark since he controls it. she watched the sun make the sky a beautiful warm colored canvas as it was red with a eerie meaning Blade was getting to know well.

Arthur took off at high speed, the sword sitting in the passenger seat next to him as he drove he figured if he couldn't shoot Mephiles the magic in the sword would hurt him, he didn't slow as he only continued to speed up, changing gears quickly, the plane would be above them in half an hour he knew that much and if Mephiles would only take a few hours to reach them he figured they'd escape but he didn't want to make a mistake and played it safe instead. Blade watched behind them and it seemed the darkness was traveling faster than normal. Mephiles had found them.

"Ar-r-r-r-thur..." She said with urgency as the sun was setting much faster than she thought.

It grew darker down the road. She watched the shadow of the car move in ways that were unnatural. She reached back for a weapon without moving her eyes from the back road while she began searching for something nearby that was wide range to keep Mephiles away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: The Clone and the Robot**_

She took a rifle from the duffel bag behind her and quickly fired onto the lump of goo forming off the shadowed asphalt behind them. There was the smallest grin on her face when feeling Mephiles' goo spat on her face like blood. It grew wider and wider the longer she fired rounds into Mephiles. Mephiles made demonic cries as she did so and tried to grab her and the gun so she would stop firing. It was almost as if she should have been a Skullgirl the way she acted with a gun and with what felt like blood on her body though it was really only black ink from the Gary-Sue hedgehog.

Arthur looked at the sword next to him "Keep him off us." he whispered to it as the blade unsheathed and lunged past Blade, slicing at the tendrils reaching for her, the sword dancing like it was in the hands of a ghost the roar of a plane over head "Get that slime off you Blade, we're leaving." he said looking over head.

It took her a moment to come out of her phase. It appears that the demon had taken a hold of her during her phase. She whipped off the gunk on her and nodded looking at what was happening like she had no clue what the was just doing. She looked down at Mephiles who was watching her though his body was regenerating and weakening while the majestic sword defended her. She had not dared to keep watching Mephiles and nodded to Arthur watching the road ahead. She seemed still edgy from everything mostly because she had no idea what she had just done and the fact Mephiles was already there for her.

The plane overhead lowered slowly with its back door opening slowly as it landed on the large road, the trees despite their height were small compared to the plane as the wings were barely touched by the tops, Arthur then picked up speed sharply, the sword working overtime to drive Mephiles back to push him away from the car as they made for safety. The car was then pushed into the air by a hard force.

"OH SHIT!" Blade squealed as her body was a rag doll being thrown about onto the inside roof of the car then back down directly on her back between the edge of the seat and the floor.

One of the doors flung open and into the road as a giant palm went searching inside for either of them but most importantly, Blade. Blade threw herself into the trunk of the car though in agony from hitting her spine dead on. She reloaded as fast as she could as but her leg was caught. She shot the ink palm long enough to get her leg free and then scurried to the front of the car knowing if she stepped out she would have been screwed.

"Aw little Blade is afraid of me?' Mephiles said in a whisper as the large hand went for her again in the passanger front seat.

She jumped over onto Arthur without a second thought as the black muck filled and blocked off all exits of the SUV from the inside. She didn't even care how it looked to Doom or Shadow if he was watching with Doom. Arthur closed his eyes in concentration despite Blade jumping on him and his driving, trying to keep it steady and approaching the plane, Arthur raised his hand as lightning coursed over it "Be gone!" he yelled as he slammed his open hand down on the dashboard, lightning coursing over the entire car, inside and out. Blade was not affected only because of the fact of being on him kept her from the shock and the sword seemed to act like a lightning rod, helping spread the lightning like water. She sat on his lap in a bridal like position because of the wheel. She held onto Arthur as the goo yet again made a loud demon squeal. Of course she felt awkward but the fear of Mephiles was far more pronoun than the awkward position.

"Why can't I just be left alone!" Blade shouted

"Little girl. You are strong with energy and do not use it I though am only here to do Shadow a favor which is get rid of you and in turn is a favor for myself." Mephiles replied as soon as the electricity diminished.

Blade bit her tongue. What was that supposed to mean? Arthur grimaced as he removed a second detonator from his pocket that appeared to be a C4.

"Hold onto me" Arthur said in a calm voice as the plane began to rise without the car.

Blade cursed mentally as Arthur placed a hand on the front windshield, a loud whine being heard as the glass shattered and he charged through the front wind shield onto the hood of the car. The glass particles got in Blade's hair as Mephiles went after her counsuming the car after Arthur jumped off with his cybernetics whirring. Blade felt the slow motion kicking in of whether they would make the jump in the air towards the rising ramp of the plane. Arthur squeezed the trigger and let it go as the beeping of C4 in the trunk of the car could be heard.

Time seemed to slow down even more as Arthur's hand that held the trigger stretched out. With the plane getting farther, fear stopping hearts of many, Arthur's sword flew to his hand the black shifting towards a claw and chain. The claw shot to bite into the ramp the second the car exploded into the gates of hell, with Mephiles burning with it slowly. The heat wave only brushed Blade's face because of how close Mephiles was to them in mid-jump. Being yanked by the raising plane with Blade firmly in his hold, Arthur let the chain attaching them to the plane ramp slowly retracted, giving both of them altitude away from the blazing inferno below. Blade looked down to see Mephiles glairing at her full of hatred and agony. She would normally feel bad for someone so misunderstood, but since Mephiles just wanted to flat out kill her for her allegiance with Doom, she only felt it was what the destructive loner deserved after all the trouble he causes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Uncontrolled Emotions**_

"That was too close for comfort..." Blade said upon entering the plane.

She had not let go of him yet because of nerves and stress. What could Mephiles mean by doing Shadow a favor? Well at that time, Shadow had woken up on the Black Comet. Shadow saw the entire scene and was fuming. Shadow got what Mephiles meant which was a fatass lie. Mephiles wants Blade to think that Shadow doesn't give a flying fuck about her. Doom said nothing and tapped the arm of the twenty-four karat gold throne. Blade looked down at the blaze below with a sigh. She leaned back on a wall and tried to clear her head.

"Blade, I will give you something of use due to your consistent failure to get rid of Mephiles." Doom spoke in a low, deep voice.

She felt her head pound as her hands shook in short vibrations. A wave of pain coursed from her AI to her fingertips. She lifted her hands and looked at them as she felt something sharp growing out of them. She breathed hard as whatever it was came closer to exposure.

"What are you doing to me Father?!"

After this was said, her fingers moved in a non-human way as if all were double jointed. A razor came from her fingertip that was about half a foot long. The rest of her fingers did the same after a long second gap of time from the first. All brought agony to her making herself whimper while biting her lip down hard with both eyes closed.

"It's just one thing after another..." Arthur implied. " You! Tell the pilot to make for HQ, that's perhaps the safest place on earth right now." he said pointing to a crewman who saluted and ran for the cockpit.

He sat her down on one of the chairs, strapping her in "Are you ok?" he asked kneeling before her as the door ramp closed, the plane breaking through the clouds with a slight shaking that can barely be felt.

"No! I am NOT ok! Stupid fucking bullshit keeps happing one after another and I have done nothing to cause any of it! Everything wants to fucking hurt me though I have only consciously hurt Mephiles! Everyone has some superstitious reason to hate me as if I wanted to blow up the planet but NOOOOO when Shadow does exactly that the stupid idiots just let it go like it never happened!" She said and made a dent in the metal interior of the plane with her fist as steam literally went out from her ears. "I swear maybe I should hurt people to just stop the stress! I will show the stupid government what I can really do and show them how much of a MISTAKE it was to make ME..."

Arthur placed a hand on her cheek, in an effort to try and calm her which in turn shocked Blade. She wasn't well known to this gesture but she knew it meant something.

"I don't hate you, many don't hate you, and if you do that you will only prove them right, why not prove them wrong?" Arthur asked as he still remained knelt at her side, his hand stroking her cheek, his other hand placed on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll all end soon, The Order HQ is the most secret and safe place you can be." he said with a reassuring smile.

She looked down at him as her face softened and turned red. Her cheeks were like burning metal and she looked away without moving her face as her hair hid her face from everyone else on the plane. She gave a different vibe after he was reassuring her and she hugged her torso.

"Y-Yeah you're right. I guess anger just got to me." She said speaking softly like she didn't want to be noticed.

He nodded and stood slowly, making his way over to the chair across from her and strapping himself him as the plane continued on its journey. He looked his sword over which changed back to its long sword form from the claw and chain, the scabbard reappearing on the blade as it had done before. Sitting next to Arthur, she breathed softly and leaned back trying to appear relaxed though her face told a different story.

"Thank You Arthur..." She said with both of her hands down by her hips and she looked to the back of the plane again with red painted on her muzzle.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Anytime." he said as he looked at her, sitting the long sword in the free chair next to him.

He noticed her being red in the face, a warm smile came to him and he lightly placed a hand on top of hers, his hand was warm and soft which was stark contrast to the rest of him which was hard and toned. She looked down at her palm which was under his and slowly flipped it over. Her long fingers slowly curled around his palm while her hand seemed quite light and weightless which would be the opposite of what most people would consider an android to always weigh a ton from metal. The sharp edges from her fingertips slowly retracted back into her fingers leaving holes in her gloves to show some of her robotics in her fingers. It was quite weird the way her fingers were under her gloves as it looked like a radio wire where bones would be and thick black wires made to resemble muscles and skin was translucent like plasma. Blonde fur then covered that as well to blend in with modern society. As she touched his hand she would feel a coldness to the bone, as if it were made from steel however the muscle and veins were organic there was a little bit of a stiffness to it like there was copper wire within it.

"I'm not too different from you, though I'm probably more organic than mechanical, just mechanical enough to get the pro's and none of the cons, my eyes aren't real though, and my entire left arm is mechanical, along with my lung and a rib cage, it was from an injury I took while they tested the portable revival unit." he said looking at his left hand which whirred slightly, it was the same hand he used to shatter the glass, the hand emitted a sub sonic screech that shattered the glass with ease but now it was silent with only the whirs being the only sound coming from it.

"They lined us up before a firing squad and 'executed' us, the portable revival core and healing core brought us back, I was half past dead and came back...The bullet and stab scars you see were from before we were given the healing core, it couldn't get rid of that but stabs, burns, gunshot wounds all healed before our eyes thanks to that healing core, anything short of a head shot or an artery being cut wouldn't kill us, and if it came to the artery's being cut the portable revival unit brought us back while the healing core fixed that damage." he exhaled softly."The healing core releases nano-bots that take body fat or other materials that the body doesn't need and converts it into stem cells, I don't know how it works short of telling you it's magic but it replaces it all, I'd survive a gunshot wound to the head but I'd have terrible amnesia but that is what the metal skeleton is for." he said tapping his forehead with his left hand which made an audible metal clank. "It was only put in after the healing core was complete which is why I can't remember my child hood so well before the project."

"At least you had a childhood..." She said with a soft sigh. "I just wake up and people just hate me and treat me like dirt. You had an innocence and such while I have to sit here and grow up within hours. When I awoke I was quite curious and found science to be quite fascinating like the Mobians around me. Then father made me do a killing spree and shoved me with Shadow who did not want a thing to do with me. He only introduced me to tea before he seemed to hate me. Like I said, people always seem to find a good reason to hate me..."

" I just hope I am not doing the wrong think by leaving Shadow with Mephiles..." She whispered as her heart sank with the plane dipping down.

Blade knew she had feelings for Arthur that would make her family upset. She wanted to show them too but the fear of Arthur finding out about that demon and what father Might have done to her if she did so was enough to make her hide it. She was sure that Arthur had feelings for her as well but with all the bullshit going on it must drive him up the wall. Wonderful start for a relationship...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: The Order's Headquarters**_

"He'll be fine, he is the ultimate life form after all." he said looking back at her with a reassuring smile and stepped into the cock pit, looking at the land  
below them, in the time that passed the plane had reached it's destination, they were near the coast line of the previous country and now they looked down on the green lands of the united kingdom, approaching a long stretch of asphalt laid out for them it was near an old looking manor of course the area looked like it was the middle of no where

"London calling..." he muttered before stepping out of the cockpit to nod towards Blade.

She looked around at the lush grass upon exiting the plane with her hair whipping to one side from the small wind. She followed Arthur casually as she  
watched the sky just out of the pure fact she could see it.

"This place is so quiet and beautiful. I wish there were more places like this. When going through the city it seemed very dull and over populated. The air there also seemed to be poisoned and unhealthy for life to breathe." She then put her hands behind her back in a thoughtful manner as she kept up with him. Her hand then moved to her hip and slightly outwards to hang in the air.

"There are plenty: Iceland, Sweden, Scotland, Ireland, Germany, France, pretty much a lot of Europe is like this." he said looking around as a United Kingdom flag flapped in the wind on a flag pole near the entrance of the manor, as they walked away from the plane the wings folded upwards to fold as the plane itself lowered into the ground as if on an elevator they continued on into the manor where an elder gentleman with a suit awaited them

"Good day master Hawktalon, shall I let Sir Ingrid know of your arrival?" he asked with a deep bow

"It's nice to see you again Richard and yes, though I'm sure she knows I'm here already." he headed towards an old looking elevator, his attention turning to Blade "This is just one of several HQ's all over the world, I never said it before but The Order is the collection of all types of societies, secret or otherwise." he held up a fist and began to number them off.

The Knights Templar, Knights of the round table, Illuminati, The Vatican, The Free Masons all of them and more are a part of The Order and are factions within The Order, I belong to the Knights of the round table, I'm no knight but I work under a knight." he said with a smirk as he stepped into the elevator.

"Oh yeah? I guess that makes me the damsel in distress or some run away princess right?" She smirked back as if she was rubbing into a little of the prideful smirk he wore and went into the elevator with the flick of her white-tipped tail and her long strands of golden hair.

He chuckled softly "Well thats up to you" he said as the elevator rose taking them upwards to the fifth, the only floor that was accessible by the elevator.

When it came to a stop and the doors opened it showed an pretty high society office with marble floors there were no windows though it seemed that the windows' built in the back gave artificial lighting and a holographic display of the outside, statistics showed along the windows giving temperature, news feed, day of the week and year and so on, sitting at a red wood desk was a blonde colored fox with piercing blue eyes and a scar down the left side of her face. She wore a full business suit, not a dress with a skirt but a suit like a male would wear.

"Sir Ingrid" said Arthur as he bowed, touching a hand to his heart in a salute of the knights. Oh brother.

"Hawktalon while I am a little vexed at you bringing the girl to the HQ I agree with your idea, the psychic shielding has just been activated for it's test run, we'll find out if it works if the girl doesn't get any messages from her father." said the fox as her eyes turned to  
Blade.

Blade was tempted to make a face but she let it slide off. She didn't like the fact these mortals were mocking her father only because the fact that they were family. She felt like her name was being rubbed and smudged against like nails against a snot green chalk board.

"I haven't gotten a message from father mentally since we left the hotel but blocking off Doom from my mind will be harder than one thinks due to programing and such. it is not like I want him there he comes in and goes as he pleases and I am sure he is watching me as we speak though he has said nothing on my actions yet. Otherwise I am absolutely capable of doing things you may need assistance with." Blade had her hands on her hips and she was looking to a slant upwards on the right side to comply to memory logs. She then whispered only loud  
enough for Arthur to hear "And you are not my knight in shining armor so don't  
think of me as goody too shoes princess."

"I didn't say anything about that."

Arthur rolled his eyes as Ingrid stared at them silently with her hands interlocked before her, her tail swishing back and forth behind her.

"Take her down to the bunker and get her a room to sleep, the scientists will have a field day going over her to see what they can do to help,  
we might even give you a few upgrades." she said with her eyes on Blade as Arthur bowed again and turned to leave.

Blade was holding onto her final strings of being nice. There was NO WAY she was letting anyone touch or modify her. She was fine with ho she was already. She didn't need to become MORE of a monster than she already was and viewed herself. She thought quickly of a comeback.

"Sie verändern sich eine Sache in meiner Datenback i die Hölle Squeeze wird von den Wissenschaftlern in diesem Ort..." She grumbled hoping no one understood what she said.

It was obvious she did not want to be touched nor examined in anyway with the look she gave as she dragged herself along behind Arthur looking  
up at the ceiling.

"I'll make sure they don't change anything in your data" said Ingrid with a raised eyebrow. Dammit...

"Yeah, no need to hurt them" said Arthur with a smirk as he stepped into the elevator, awaiting Blade to join him.

Well since speaking in another language didn't make anything better, she stayed silent until the doors shut after reentering the elevator.

"Are you always a smartass?" Blade said indirectly to Arthur.

"No I'm more of a 007 type." he said with a smirk as the elevator lowered through the manor past the bottom floor.

They came upon a titanic underground complex that seemed to span for miles and miles around with men and woman working, it was an underground hanger where the plane they were in before was still lowering on the elevator with other planes and machinery, even tanks and mechs were  
worked on, the sparks of torches flaring up every now and then. Dotting the area were enclosed labs, some weren't enclosed as they were obviously purposed for the machinery around them, there were doors leading to other parts of the complex but this was obviously the main floor, when they reached the bottom of the bunker the doors opened for them to step out.

"This must be hell. It is the last god damn floor and freezing no wonder they put me here." She said with her eyes rolling a tad and she walked out into the lower hidden floors of the complex. She was glad to have a jacket on her now for if she only had her shirt she was sure to not even dare to step out of the elevator. "Is this a mini area 51 or what?"

"No it's bigger than the American Order HQ known to the public as Area 51, it isn't government sanctioned it just looks that way, the men in black suits are Order Agents keeping it quiet and the government unawares."

He nodded to some scientists as they passed making their way through the throng someone had taken to playing music over loud speakers while they worked he took her to one of the door ways that led away from the main floor to a hall way that led to living quarters for most if not all of the workers on site, though most take an underground bullet train in and out of nearby civilization.

"It's one of the only places that actively research and develop prototype technology, the tanks, mechs and all of that techincally doesn't even exist. Weapons, medicine, vehicles anything is worked on here that is if it can benefit the world and The Order." he said crossing his arms before stopping outside a door, pressing a button for it to open it revealed a small single bedroom, it was a pretty Spartan room with a bed, a bathroom and even a television. "Not as luxurious as the safe house was...But it's something."

"Does it seem like I am the one to complain of where my ass sleeps? As long as I have space I don't really care what it looks like. I only need space to be and space to think clearly at the current time due to the exact meaning of what Mephiles said and what I should do since father will most likely voice me soon."

"Alright, chill and I'm sure he won't get through the psychic shield." he said as he turned to leave "I'm sure some scientists will come to ask you some questions and maybe see what can be done to upgrade you, I'll be there" he said nodding to her.

What part of no upgrading did these people not get?!

"As long as they don't pick at my mind too much..."

She wanted to tell about that troll of a demon now that was making her act so different. After some time a female beagle Mobian stepped in, she had a lab coat on and glasses and she seemed very nervous as he hands gripped a clip board tightly. Great, a nervous female was going to tamper with her. That was reassuring.

"H-hello? You're Blade right?" The beagle asked with a shaky voice, Arthur stood in the  
door way like a wraith, watching carefully.

It was apparent he was the source of her nervousness but a hand placed on her shoulder caused her to give a start and  
small jump with a squeak before she looked at Arthur and he shook his head she seemed to lighten up a little. She was afraid of her and him. Not a good sign.

"I'm Reba I'm here to just run a few routine scans to see what can be done" she said with a friendly smile. Yeah just keep smiling till you fuck something up Blade thought to herself and looked away from the beagle.

"Let's get this over with..." Blade spoke with another sigh as her eyes flexed in a way they never have before that made the iris expand and shrink in and  
outwards.

It was quite bizarre if you were to watch due to it making her look like she took Doom's eyes eye and copied it onto her own as a way of pride. She let the sharp nail like objects out from her fingertips again and looked down at herself in a pitiful way. Her eyes glided to one side of the room like there was someone there as she said nothing more on the subject. That imaginary person was the yellow-eyed demon himself that growled and snarled like a insane dog.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Emotional and mental instability**_

Arthur narrowed his eyes as Reba squeaked softly at the talons before her. The clip board before her a scan drifting over the wolf before he held it flat as a hologram of Blade popped up from the other side, the scientist began to play with the hologram, zooming in and out, pulling off parts and looking at the cybernetics beneath.

"Interesting but it seems to be of a very primitive and savage design, which is why you look so intimidating when your cybernetics go haywire but instead of just looking intimidating we can make you powerful enough to be truly frightening, streamline your cybernetics, this however" she pointed at a blinking red light where her databanks would be. "Will not be touched though it is faulty by the computers standards but if it is what is making you, you then we will not touch it." she said taking on a more calm tone and posture.

Another dot appeared on her AI and showed that it was blocked off and if touch would cause immediate fatality if info was read off scripts of that locked information.

"That is what is bothering me." She whispered softly.

"So you don't want us to fix that or would you rather we fix it? Or just not touch it at all?" she asked quizzically as her attention was divided more on what could be upgraded.

"If you seem to be so illiterate it says if you poke at it, the thing will terminate me entirely."

"Alright it will be untouched." Sigh with a pause. "Well there's a lot of work to do, we'll leave what you specified alone, the rest will have quite a few upgrades" she said with a smile before she left, her coat flaring behind her, Arthur stepped in with a hard yawn, it seems he hasn't slept in a while

"What kind of upgrades would you like in advance though?"

'God how many times must I say that I don't want ANY FUCKING UPGRADES TO THESE PEOPLE?!' Blade thought but kept a blank face.

"None. No upgrading. She lays another finger on me with upgrades I'll rip it off. I was made for only one reason and I will not lower myself to be in such need of more electronics and depend on bigger weaponry when I already have enough as it is. It is not like I am more than a hundred years old like Black Doom I was just brought to life two and a half days ago." She said each word sounding more poisonous than the last till she finished.

She leaned back and watched the wall like it was entertaining as she was quiet after that. She appeared melancholy seeming at a cross of sadness and another unknown emotion that made her become very, active by her fingers moving like a loading screen and her tail swaying slowly from one side to the other like a cat would do.

"Well they have you scanned and everything, there's no need to be so vehement about it." he said crossing his arms. "It's like you're going through hormones with the way your mood swings..."

Arthur left quietly and as soon as the door shut behind him, she stayed quiet and kept watching the wall then, broke down in a way that was so mute it was as if she was not doing it at all. She curled into a ball with her tail curled around her bent legs with her arms resembling when hedgehogs would do spin dashes. her back and shoulders twitched slightly with her ears pressed right up against her head like she was trying to block out her hearing completely. She was crying because she knew that she would always have to tell lies and be a traitor to the people who really cared about her to stay alive. She also felt bad that she was doing all of this to Arthur. She wasn't completely sure if it was a crush or a sexual attraction of why she cared, yet, but she just dealt with the swinging emotion that drove her mad in her stomach as a ship would be as unmerciful Poseidon crossed its path.

'Why do I have such feelings for Arthur?!' She asked herself mentally. 'Why do I get these, flutters of my hart and knots that make me feel like an idiot near him now. DAMMIT WHAT DID HE DO TO ME?!'

Blade laid on her side still curled up into a ball and her back jumping when she breathed in for air her ears disappeared behind her long hair as she was faced to the window. Arthur came back in with a tray of food for himself and set it down on the table seeing her back jump for air to her lungs that never really needed air in the first place. His large palm rested itself upon her shoulder again that made that ungodly feeling to her heart skipping a beat reoccur. By now she knew what this gesture meant and shook her head no as an answer. His rough-skinned palm ran over her forehead causing her heart to nearly burst.

"You're burning up, I'll fetch for a doctor." Arthur said as he got up slowly, stroking her cheek gently to see if he could calm her down as she seemed a little bit tense.

The gently gesture only made it worse because she liked it yet, she wanted to hide it desperately from her father. She stayed quiet and moved her head slightly so it could be seen as she nodded slowly. She rubbed her eyes and her eyes were bloodshot from crying along with her entire face being bright red. He nodded and headed over to the door pressing a button against an intercom.

"I need a doctor and mechanical scientist at room D-24..." he said in a calm voice as he turned away, turning off the intercom. "I'm fetching for a mechanical scientist simply because you are a android." he said as he kneeled next to her and continued to stroke her cheek warmly.

"T-Thanks." She said and turned onto her back. "I think the confined files are doing this to me..." It was not a full lie. The crying and stuff was from him and maybe the demon but it still was not the full truth.

"Well we could get an I.T. expert to look at it and see what they can do to unconfined them?" he asked her curiously, he didn't know much about what was happening with her, he wasn't as heavily modified as she was which put him at a huge disadvantage.

"It is probably a virus. This only proves my theory as being incorrect of being immune to The Noise. Damn...Than this only means that this was punishment from Father rather than what happened to Shadow." She sighed at the end and watched the area around them with dread-filled eyes. "Also means that this is what is giving me such things called "mood swings"." This was true in terms of the demon.

Arthur nods as a doctor and scientist entered the room, one looked like he belonged behind a computer while the other at a surgery table.

"We just need the scientist, it's a virus" Arthur explained looking at them as the doctor nodded and left back to his work as the scientist walked over and set up a laptop on the desk next to the food.

"Can you give me access to your systems?" the mechanical scientist asked Blade politely.

She took the glove off her palm and showed markings that resembled Shadow's symbol. it was silk black and almost seemed like a fresh tattoo on her skin when hiding within the mark was a USB port if anything like this was to occur. She left her palm out on the edge if the bed. She then looked away as if it were a shot or somewhat a shameful thing that this was happening. the evil red orange glow came back into her eyes as if it were planned to be this way and her fingers were a spider's legs kicking dramatically to the sky to get on its feet once more and catch its prey.

The scientist extended a USB port from the laptop and plugged it into her as the computer booted up and he accessed her. The Laptop was filled with its own anti-viruses and other such programs built to deal with malware and spy programs and he cracked his fingers and began to type as he began to explore the wolf for the virus to send the programs against. She held still but seemed uncomfortable as a box popped up in the computer for a messaging unit. It showed the conversation happening between Doom and Blade of which caught the super mechanic's eye. He clicked on it to read though it. It said,...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Coming Above the Insanity**_

The black box with bright green lettering started off as,

"Doom: Why are you letting mortals pick at your system?!

Blade: You got me sick!

Doom: As punishment!

Blade: For what?!

Doom: Not doing what I told you to do!

Blade: Because I don't want to hurt Shadow!

Doom: Getting Mephiles away from Shadow will not hurt Shadow Blade...

Blade:...But you will. I saw what you did to him with that ungodly noise when you trapped us on the comet.

Doom: Times have changed daughter...

Blade:..Bullshit...

-end of conversation. conversation ended by: Blade-"

"Heh when magic and technology collide." said the scientist as he exited the box and started the anti-virus programs to search for the virus.

Arthur kneeled next to Blade offering her a hand to hold onto as he looked at her and then at the technician scientist. She said nothing when taking his hand in hers. There was a closed box tab that flashed after she did so showing basic information that was changed slightly. She said nothing as she watched Arthur watch the technical scientist with her eyes half way open. Her eyes then jerked open as her palm constricted around Arthur's palm. It was as if an electrical pulse was going through her making her body jerk unnaturally. Her eyes kept changing color from rust to cherry red before going completely black.

"What happened!?" Arthur shouted in a panic as he looked at the technician who was tapping furiously

"I don't know, I'm trying to figure it out." the scientist replied in the same manner as codes flew past the screen nearly at a blur. "She's a mess. It's a miracle she's even alive with all that's happened to her." he said as his glasses reflected the screen.

"GET OUT OF MY DAUGHTER!" appeared on the screen as the computer itself went black and was close to doing an overload from all the files that Doom was taking and receiving while destroying the computer itself.

Blade didn't move though at all she was still and pale in the face. The technician broke the connection by ripping the USB cord out.

"Arthur we may have jack you in." the scientist said looking at the Order Agent. "Only you and a few others can do it and they're out on assignments."

Arthur nodded and stood. "Plug me in." he said drawing the sword as it changed into a knife, he cut an incision along the back of his neck. "I'm mostly organic, and my cybernetics are powered by my heart, the worst he can do is kick me out of her mind."

Arthur took the USB cord and pushed it into the back of his neck with a sickening sound and a grunt as soon as it was plugged in he collapsed backwards but was caught by the technician. She did not move still and grew paler by each passing second. She was not dead for her brain still functioned but her heart did not beat nor did her body function. Just dead weight. The computer slowly showed a loading sign on it as it kept loading it showed how a version of Blade in her mind being quite the same but with lots of scars and consistent of metal. No signs of Mobian like qualities. She pointed down the way at a darkened part of her mind where what looked like glass sealed it off and it was obviously whatever was making her act in a strange manner along with ruin the computer. it then disappeared. Arthur followed after the anti viral program forming in his hand as his sword, though it glowed with a bright blue hue it hung at his side as he walked down the hall, his eyes looking around after being surprised by the robotic Blade that was before him a few moments ago.

It acted human though it looked mechanical standing awkwardly and seemed quite small in comparison to a lot of other things going on. There was a representation of Shadow and Mephiles in one corner, Black Doom towering behind her and watching over her and to the left was just, blank. the blackness that she pointed out in the short clip. She just sat there though in her belittled state as she was then consumed by the three similar looking males with demands and threats being vocalized from what happened before including anything that was in secret between Doom and her.

"Hmm I imagine this is delicate but I think I'll give it a deft touch." Arthur said as he rose the sword slicing it through the air a few times as slices shot through the air towards the three males he figured they were representations of the virus and Blade was being brought down by them.

Nothing happened between the three for they were not the virus. They were all things she mentally was forces to store and hurt her but the real virus was across the way in the darkened area. The ground shook as she soon turned from metal to glass and translucent.

"That's where it is...Now I know what the Order Priests feel like when they exorcize demons..." he slashed the sword in the air once more, pixilated slashes flying through the air as he too charged forwards with the sword at his side.

A grotesque demon that was pixilated came out being part mechanical on its tail and some mixed breed of zombie and stereotypical fat demonic creature with big maroon wings that stretched far across the canvas. It was the demon that spoke to her before with dead yellowing eyes.

"I always wanted a reason to do something like this, I've only ever fought demons twice with the Orders Holy division, and they only ever let me use a Census and a Gun, though there is one gun I always wanted to use but he never let me even think of touching it."

Arthur's other hand spread as a large long barreled gun formed in his hand the antivirus forming to the weapon of his choice, it was a triple barreled revolver that looked almost like a flint lock pistol with a six shooter loader raising the gun it shone with cold and several writings over the entire surface with a silver chain wound around the three barrels leading to a cross, the barrels themselves were sixteen inches in length while the loader and handle were an extra six inches.

"Father Gregory's gun, _Repentance_"

Firing the weapon, a loud explosive boom reverberated around them as three rounds fired from the gun simultaneously. The barrels spun to meet the next three bullets in the loader, the cross flying wildly while spinning. The demon held out it's palm to stop the bullets and made the ground shake again making Blade become non-existent except for eyes that glowed softly. She was still made from glass as the sound made her shake and quiver as if about to shatter. Arthur grimaced and charged forwards, not having time to mess around as he charged the demon with a wordless yell his sword swinging with incredible speed. It did its demon cry of pain and looked at Arthur with rage and slight agony.

"Be gone!" said Arthur pointing the gun down at the creature with a dark look in his eyes as he pulled the trigger as the second shot ran through the demon at close range, the gun could only send off two shots before it needed to reload but seeing as it was a virtual weapon it simply reloaded itself, the bullets materializing in the chamber.

The demon made a horrible noise as it fell to the ground and pixilated before disappearing though the black section of her mind stayed. He looked back towards the representation of Blade, the gun and sword in his hands dissipating as he approached to see her condition. She didn't say anything and just stared at the black place in her mind like there was more. Of course she also was but functioning still other than in her mind. She stood there somewhat embarrassed knowing all of her thoughts would be heard in the room so she didn't think at all.

Whatever was in the darkness was something that already scared Blade to death. Arthur looked to the black hole and back at Blade who kept her thoughts at a stand still. She didn't want Arthur to hear her thoughts or whatever was in the still darkened space...


End file.
